Only One Shot
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: We only get one life to live and sometimes only one chance to do something so when you do or dont do it make sure it counts. This is Kagomes chance to do something that will affect the rest of her life.


**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE A MILLION DIFFERENT****SEASONS WITH DIFFERENT PLOTS, PAIRINGS,AND OUR ALL TIME ****FAVORIT****E**** THING DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL/HARM/BASH KIKYO.**

**A/N: ok. This one is a Sesshy X Kag one-shot. You either support it or you don't and if you don't then don't waste your time reading it to only give me a bad review. On the other hand just try it you never know in this life what can happen so why not look at one of the many possibilities? Well I hope you all enjoy.**

**"Blah blah" TALKING**

**'Hmm umm' THINKING**

**Only ****One ****Shot**

You only get one shot in reality so why not make it count? My name is kagome and I've been in love for the last two and a half years with a half demon named Inuyasha. He is an ok person but…he occasionally as a bad temper. I've been a good friend and faithful companion, but he still loves the woman who tried to kill him. And he still leaves me every night to go be with her. I used to cry. Crying was to exhausting and a waste of time. So now I have become numb. I have a heart of ice. The little warmth that was left within my heart was that which was reserved for my family.

I gave up on Inuyasha though a long time ago. We are only friends now and I am happy with that.

I walked away from the camp tonight because I needed a break. I just didn't want to be around everyone, so I walked away. I don't know what lead me into that clearing or why I stopped there to rest but I did and I don't regret my decision. Life is too short for a thing like regret.

As I sat down I looked up at the moon and began to sing. The song just flowed out of me it was nothing special or anything I had heard before, just a song of my own. I continued to hum the notes to a song with no words and when I stopped I stared at the moon until I heard a twig snap.

I looked up to see Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru.

"Where did you hear that human?"

I tilted my head, "nowhere."

He growled, "You dare lie to this Sesshomaru?"

I stood up, there was about 15ft between us but I was unarmed and he was a Taiyoukai. "I am not lying. I simply just sang and that was the song."

He stared at me for what seemed like forever and I soon grew uncomfortable so I turned my head back to the moon.

"You dare to turn away from me now, human?"

I turned to look at him, "my name is kagome, lord Sesshomaru."

He was right behind me when I turned. Towering above me like a tree I felt like nothing but a leaf quivering in the wind.

"I will ask you again, where did you hear that song?"

"It came to me as I stared at the moon; I have never heard it before."

He stared at me again and then he narrowed his eyes, "then continue."

"But…"

"I want to know if you know how the song goes or if you were only singing something similar."

He then sat and waited not knowing where to start I looked back up at the moon, took a deep breath, and began to sing except this time I knew the words:

_One day I won't be here_

_But I will still be with you_

_I will still love you_

_One day the moon will be only full for you_

_But I will still be with you_

_I will still love you_

_Follow the moonlit roses of white_

_Only by the moonlight_

_Only on the full moon_

_One day you will find me_

_And I will be with you_

_And I will always love you_

I had walked further away from him as I sang, I realized as I turned around to look at him. He was still sitting but he was staring at me in a way that I had never seen before and then I started to blush so I turned away.

The Sesshomaru that I had just looked at and had seen was not the Sesshomaru that I have known.

"Why do you turn your back on me? Are you not afraid?"

His voice was right behind me.

I turned and bowed my head, "no, lord Sesshomaru. I simply turned so you would not have to see me."

A sharp clawed finger was at my throat and I thought quickly on how to save my own life at the moment, but then it wasn't death I received. Before I could utter a word to save myself his lips were on mine in a feather like embrace. When he moved away I realized that my lips were suddenly cold and I wanted to kiss him again to feel his warmth but I didn't.

"Lord Sess…", but his fingers moved to 'shh' me.

"Kagome, you do not need to address me as such when we are in private."

I blushed when he said this and this time he noticed. He gave a light chuckle and I felt shivers go over my skin, I had never heard him chuckle when something bad was not going to happen next. He stared at me waiting for me to say something I suppose but I couldn't speak. So I bowed my head and looked at a couple of flowers to my left. I stared at them for at least 2 minutes.

Then his hand came down grabbed the most beautiful one, which was white with blue on its edges, and he held it in front of me.

"This flowers beauty is nothing compared to your but it is my gift to you."

He then pulled back some of my hair and placed it behind my ear. When he was done his hand rested on my cheek and our eyes met and that was when I knew it. For some reason my soul had called to his and now my heart and mind agreed that I was in love with him and I had no idea as to why. I leaned into his hand and shut my eyes.

"Why?"

He didn't answer me at first but after a long silence he said, "That song was my mothers. She sang it to me when I was a pup. When she died she told me she would always be with me and that when I heard the song again sometime in my life then she will have left me with the person she believed would make me happiest and whom she believed I was meant for and vice versa."

I looked at him and smiled, "so do you believe I was meant for you and that it was her who chose me?"

He smiled and I thought I was in a dream.

"No, I know you were meant for me and I know it was her, but it was also you."

He then leaned down and captured my lips in a more passionate kiss than the first. This time he wrapped his arms around me and I fit perfectly in his embrace and returned his kiss. When we parted I knew what I wanted to say to him.

"Is this real? Do you really love me? A pathetic human?"

He smiled and kissed my neck, "does it feel real? Do you love I? A powerful Taiyoukai?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all you need to know and that is all that matters because I feel the same."

I smiled and kissed him.

** 2 years later **

A lovely woman dressed in an elegant black and blue kimono held a baby girl within her arms. The woman had long flowing black hair, pointed ears, and deep blue eyes. She stood at a window looking at the full moon and sang to her daughter the song that had brought her and her mate together.

"Koi, your voice is the most lovely thing in my lands. That is next to you yourself."

"Well, I believe our daughter is the most lovely thing."

"Well, she does take after you, my kagome."

Kagome smiled, "at least she is a full blooded youkai."

"I would cherish her still if she were not."

Kagome smiled and kissed Sesshomaru. Her mate. Her one true love. Kagome then laid her daughter to sleep in a crib.

"Good night, Sasumi."

And then the couple left her to dreams of sweet things.

"Are you happy Sesshomaru? Even though you only have a daughter as an heir?"

He picked her up bridal style, "did I ever say I didn't want more pups? And yes, I am very happy."

She smiled kissing him and then he ran to their bed chambers to insure the inheritance of the western lands.


End file.
